Walking Dead, Book Ten
The Walking Dead, Book Ten is a hardcover collection that reprints issues #109-120 of the survival horror comic book series ''The Walking Dead'', published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. All stories were written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard, inks by Stefano Gaudiano, and grey coloring highlights by Cliff Rathburn. They were edited by Sean Mackiewicz. Reprinted material from this volume comprises the "March to War" and "All Out War - Part One" storylines. The volume was released in September, 2014 and carries a cover price of $34.99 (US). Issues "March to War" * The Walking Dead #109 * The Walking Dead #110 * The Walking Dead #111 * The Walking Dead #112 * The Walking Dead #113 * The Walking Dead #114 "All Out War - Part One" * The Walking Dead #115 * The Walking Dead #116 * The Walking Dead #117 * The Walking Dead #118 * The Walking Dead #119 * The Walking Dead #120 Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Aaron * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Eugene Porter * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Paul Monroe * Sophia Supporting characters * Denise Cloyd * Earl Sutton * Emmett Carson * Ezekiel * Harlan Carson * Heath * Nicholas * Olivia * Spencer Monroe Antagonists * Connor * David * Davis * Dwight * Gary * Gregory * Kal * Negan * Seth Minor characters * Amber * Brianna * Eduardo * Eric * Hershel Greene II * Holly * John * Mark * Mikey * Paula * Richard * Samuel * Sherry * Shiva Organizations * Alexandrians * Saviors Races * Horses * Humans * Tigers * Zombies Locations * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone :* Hilltop Colony :* The Kingdom :* Saviors' Sanctuary Items * Baseball bat :* Lucille * Crossbow * Katana * Knife * Pistol * Rifle * Shotgun * Sword Vehicles * Truck * Van Miscellaneous * Eaten alive * Evisceration * Gunshot victims * Severed limbs * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, and Cliff Rathburn. * Walking Dead: Book Ten redirects to this page. * This volume is UPC barcode 9781632150349 53499. * ISBN 978-1-63215-034-9 * This volume shipped to retailers on Wednesday, September 3rd, 2014. * Issues from this volume have also been reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 19: March to War trade paperback, the Walking Dead, Volume 20: All Out War - Part One trade paperback, the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume 3 hardcover collection, and the ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 5 hardcover edition. * Notable introductions in this volume include Seth (110), John, Richard (115), Gary, Davis (120). * Notable deaths in this volume include Spencer Monroe (111), Seth (112), Connor (113), David, Holly (117), Eric, Richard, Shiva (118), Gary, Davis (120). Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:2014 comic book issues Category:Hardcover collections Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover artist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover inker Category:Helen Leigh/Assistant editor Category:Sean Mackiewicz/Editor